


【冬盾】unspoken love

by touweiwushiliu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touweiwushiliu/pseuds/touweiwushiliu





	【冬盾】unspoken love

  
  
“嘿，Steve，”Bucky轻轻地叫唤着，把他喝醉酒的伙伴放到了行军床上，他观察着床上的Steve，看着对方不适地颤动着的睫毛，“Steve？”Bucky甚至轻轻地拍了两下对方的脸颊，在确认对方的确是喝醉后他舒了口气，或者说他不应该说是“喝醉”，而应该说是“昏迷”。

他不知道德国佬的药剂里具体有些什么，他唯一肯定的那玩意儿简直就像一剂大剂量的麻醉药，他还在担心会对Steve没用，不过现在看来那东西好使的很。

“Steve……”Bucky在床沿坐下，他一直都没来得及好好看看Steve，或者说是看看Steve现在的样子，虽然他们才刚相遇没多久，但那又有什么要紧呢，反正他以后也不会有这样的机会的。

Bucky的手指摩挲着Steve侧脸的轮廓，那里的皮肤细腻而透着细微的凉意，只是比起以前饱满了不少，他以前的轮廓柔美的就像一个小姑娘似的，而现在呢，他不知道，大概是更像一个标准的“符号”了，一个关于情欲的，色情的，sex icon.

Bucky俯下身去亲吻对方，他一开始就没打算光是看看对方而已，要是他想那样的话大可以去电影院或者买几本画报，但他可不认为只是那样就够了。Steve Rogers的眼睛里现在可不止一个他了，Bucky啃咬着对方柔软的下唇，这样很卑鄙，他知道，但正人君子什么也得不到，只能假装大度地写写回忆录而已，鬼知道他活不活得到那个白发苍苍的时候，而死前的遗愿是“没趁着年轻的时候好好操一顿Steve”可不是他理想的状态。在结束这个吻的时候Bucky重重地吻了一下Steve的下唇，他放的剂量足够大，大概能药倒一头犀牛，所以他猜他有足够多的时间能做他想做的。

Bucky解开了Steve衬衫的一颗扣子，滑进了对方的衣服下面，抚摸着那里饱满而有弹性的胸肌，太过柔软了，Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，耐着性子解开了所有扣子，在把对方的领口扯的大开的时候俯身含住了左胸鲜艳的乳头，用舌尖逗弄着那颗小小的颗粒，让它在他口中慢慢变硬，他能听到Steve下意识地喘息，他的身体迎合似的把胸挺的越发靠近Bucky，Bucky右手抓着Steve的胸部揉捏，他甚至觉得这是可以称的上“奶子”的，一般的胸肌会这样柔软吗？Bucky忍不住想，因为自己的猜测笑出声，他觉得这样的胸部甚至是可以产奶的，Bucky奖励似的用牙齿磨了磨Steve的乳头，让那颗在昏暗的灯光下颤颤巍巍的小东西变得更加湿润，即使在做着这样的事情的时候Bucky依然感觉他是爱着Steve的，驱使他的绝对不是情欲之类的东西，而是快把他燃烧殆尽的爱情，不被对方接受的，说不出口的爱情，他们都不是傻瓜，从躲闪的眼神和坚决的话语中Bucky就知道他的爱不会被接受，就像不会被其他人赞同一样，但那又怎么样，即使用卑鄙的手段他也要得到他想要的，反正在战场上谁都不会活太久。

Bucky往下解着对方的皮带，金属碰撞的声音好像敲击在他的心上似的，所有的回忆都在他脑海里像水一样地泛起涟漪，然后定格在Steve此刻在他面前的画面，赤裸着上半身的，乳头红的就像破了皮，金色的睫毛抖个不停，Bucky弯下腰吻了吻对方的眼皮，然后扯下了对方的裤子，随意地扔到了地上，他把Steve修长的双腿盘到了腰侧，试探性地探入了指节，高温的内壁挤压着他的手指，推拒着他的进入，“放松Steve，放松，”Bucky轻声安抚着，虽然此刻应该听着的人听不到，所以他更像是说给自己听的，Bucky持续地探入指节，直到手指根部被穴口紧紧地箍住才开始了动作，他在Steve的体内浅浅地抽插着，听着对方发出断断续续的，迷人沙哑的声音，那让他想从对方的口中逼出更多。Bucky增加了手指，同时加快了抽插的节奏，Steve的内壁渐渐变得湿滑，就好像是在为交合做着准备似的，“天哪，他们可真是好好地改造了你。”Bucky低笑，抽出了手指，换上了他早就怒张的近乎疼痛的性器。

进入Steve的感觉比他想象中的要远远地好得多，Bucky重重地进入了对方，把那双修长的腿架到了肩膀上，Steve发出了近似哭泣的声音，身体挣扎着好像要逃开似的，“嘘，甜心，没事的，没人会伤害你的好吗？”Bucky轻声安抚着，抓住对方的手吻着对方的指关节，同时他的下身狠狠地撞击着Steve，饱满而有弹性的臀肉被撞得啪啪作响，Bucky碾磨着对方的内部，这大概就是美梦成真的感觉，一种不真实的感觉，但天哪，他做梦都想要这个，Bucky的指腹重重地擦过Steve的下唇，然后吻了上去，他的布鲁克林男孩变得更好了，唯一不变的是他始终不会是他的，这可真是令人遗憾。Bucky撸动着Steve的性器，从对方嘴里逼出沙哑而小声的呻吟，那带着一股不真实的迷幻感和破碎感，就像一个纸醉金迷的梦，但去他的，他不在乎。Steve的额角滴下了汗珠，Bucky伸出舌尖一一舔去，咸咸的，就好像泪水似的，他含糊地想，然后发现有水珠砸在了Steve的脸上，“哈，”Bucky忍不住笑，好像一个讽刺的梦。

在Steve射精的时候他的内壁绞紧了Bucky，Bucky在重重地几下挺入后射在了对方体内，他撑在Steve上方喘息，平复了呼吸后抽出了性器，精液从那个有些红肿的小洞里流了出来，幸好他扩张的足够周到，Bucky想，带着些恶意用手指撑开了那个小洞，更多浊白的液体从艳丽的后穴里流了出来，Bucky弯了弯嘴角，Steve的胸口还留着他自己刚刚射出来的精液，他的脸颊一片潮红，一场激烈的性事，这样的词汇莫名地让Bucky有些兴奋，他在Steve的身边躺下，他当然可以给Steve做个清理什么的，但比起那个，他现在只想抱着对方好好地睡一觉，然后呢，不可否认的是，Bucky对接下来发生的事情充满了期待。

或许我可以用喝醉了这个借口？又或者他可以像原先那样来个苦情的告白？然后对方或许会因为愧疚而不对他做些什么了？Bucky一边亲吻对方一边漫不经心地想。他的天真的，懵懂的布鲁克林男孩。

Bucky抱紧了身边的Steve，朦朦胧胧地进入了梦乡。  
  
  
  



End file.
